BirdFlash vs Gossip Girls
by fl4sh
Summary: Dick and Wally are having a heated battle in Super Smash Bros. when Wally gets a call from Artemis. He ignores her call which causes Dick to reveal something. However Wally reveals an almost identical truth putting them in the same position. This leads to Dick, aka the 13 year old mastermind to scheme which Wally knows is never a good thing for him. Rated T for language. BirdFlash
1. Chapter 1

**BirdFlash vs. Gossip Girls**

**Sorry about the title, couldn't think of anything better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

"God damn it Dick! Why are you so good at this game?" whined Wally.

"I don't know, maybe you just suck." mocked Dick as he furiously smashed buttons on the controller. "Ha! I win again."

Wally shot his best friend a death glare, but Dick wasn't fazed and just glared back. They stayed like that for 30 seconds until Wally blinked.

"Shit! Why are so good at that too?" Wally whined again.

"Batman's tutelage I guess." Dick replied, amused by the fact that Wally still hasn't realized that he wears sunglasses every time.

"Rematch?" offered Wally.

"Ugh…I guess. But try to pose a little bit of a challenge this time."

Wally just mimicked Dick in a high pitch voice as he clicked 'rematch' in the game. They both started smashing away again on their controllers, but only Dick's character was smashing in the actual game.

"C'mon Falco! Hit her you piece of shit!" commanded Wally.

"Dude, stop sucking so much cock."

"It's not my fault Falco sucks ass!" whined Wally, once again.

"Dude…I'm using Peach." Dick said, in an 'are you serious' tone.

"Everyone knows Peach is one of the best characters in the game. Only high skilled players would know that." Wally tried to argue.

"Or highly stupid players." Dick retorted.

Before Wally could say something stupid again, his phone rang and he paused the game. It was a call from Artemis .Wally declined it and dropped his phone back on the bed and unpaused the game.

"Who was that?" asked Dick while he beat the shit out of Falco.

"Just Artemis." replied Wally, who was furiously pushing random buttons at this point.

"Why didn't you pick up?" Dick asked with an extremely concerned look on his face.

"Because I'm busy kicking your ass, that's why."

"Dude, you better call her back." Dick, still extremely concerned.

"I will after I beat your ass."

"No, you need to do it now before Artemis gets pissed." Dick paused the game.

"Dude, chill! I will after this!" Wally unpaused the game.

Dick then paused the game.

"Stop! Seriously!" shouted Wally as he unpaused the game.

Dick paused the game again. This went on a couple more times before Wally gave up.

"You're so fucking annoying sometimes." Wally crossed his arms and pouted.

"I'm just trying to help alright!" Dick said with an annoyed face.

"What's the big deal anyway if I don't call her back right away?"

"Because!" Dick was going to say more but decided against it.

"Because what?" Wally asked more aggressively.

"Because, Artemis hates it when you ignore her calls. Like really hates it." Dick had a regretful look on his face.

"How would you know?" Wally asked angrily.

Dick sighed, "Because Zatanna told me. Artemis talks to Zatanna about everything. Especially about how you piss her off."

Wally made a face that clearly showed that he was offended, but it quickly changed when he said, "I should've known. Zatanna talks to Artemis about the same thing."

Dick made the same face as Wally did.

"What the fuck! What do I possibly do that pisses her off?"

"Artemis told me that Zatanna hates how you always have your sunglasses on, even when you guys are… you know…" Wally puckered his lips and made kissing sounds.

Dick blushed, but then angrily replied, "She said she was fine with that because she knows how Batman is with the secret identity thing!"

Wally then said, "Oh yeah, she also hates how you're such a bitch when it comes to Batman. She said that you practically suck his dick." Wally started laughing uncontrollably when he said the last part.

"No she didn't!" argued Dick.

"Swear on my life." Wally put his right hand on his heart and raised his left hand.

Dick, who was now extremely embarrassed then said angrily, "What the fuck! So both our girlfriends' talk shit about us to each other."

"Basically." Wally said apathetically, already over this fact.

Dick, clearly still frustrated with it, cupped his hand under his chin and began to scheme with a face that Wally knew oh to well. When Wally recognized this face he asked Dick hesitantly, "Dude. What are you thinking?" Raising one eyebrow in suspicion.

Dick began to develop a mischievous smile on his face, one that told Wally that shit was about to go down. Wally made an 'Oh shit' look, knowing that his best pal was about to have them do something crazy. Dick looked at Wally waiting for his approval and after taking a couple of seconds to brace himself, Wally nodded. Dick then began explain his sinister plan.

**I'm not confident with this one, but hopefully you guys enjoy it. I'll probably make another chapter, but I'm not sure yet.**

**As always please leave tips and suggestions. Anything helps, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dick had just finished explaining his master plan to Wally, who had a horrified look on his face.

"Got it?" said Dick.

"Y-yea. But aren't you afraid that we're going too far? Especially since we're dealing with Artemis and Zatanna. Don't you remember what they did to that one dude that tried to rob that lady?" Wally shivered from the thought of it.

"Don't be such a bitch. Plus what they did to that guy was nothing." Dick tried to say reassuringly, but was obviously shaken by the thought too.

"Dick. The guy asked for a life sentence in jail because of them." Wally justified.

"Well, I don't give a fuck. They deserve this. They went too far this time." Dick said with irritation in his voice.

"Dude, they just gossiped, all girls gossip. You're just mad because Zatanna called you a bitch."

"You're the one that's a bitch!" snapped Dick. "We've faced scary ass looking aliens and fucking violent psychopaths before and you're scared of two girls who barely weigh over 110 pounds each?"

"Pretty much." Wally replied.

"Ugh! Whatever, we're still doing this." While Dick said this, he was writing down the plan on a piece of paper and making a list of all the supplies they needed. He then took a moment to look up and ask Wally something.

"By the way, did umm, Zatanna tell Artemis anything else?" Dick asked tentatively.

"Not really, just some stuff about you being younger than her and how she doesn't want to do anything to _serious _with you until you go through puberty." Wally said laughing and putting air-quotes around serious.

Dick becoming frustrated again said, "I wouldn't be laughing Wally, Artemis told Zatanna some stuff about you too."

"Like what? Like how we've fucked so many times and how giant my dick is." Wally said boastingly.

Dick started cackling but managed to say, "Something like that."

Wally looked at Dick confused and asked, "Why are you laughing?"

Dick was able to hold in his laughter long enough to say, "She told Zatanna that you pre-ejaculated on your guys' first time." Dick bursted out laughing and then continued, "And is afraid of trying with you again hahahahaha!"

Wally immediately became red and was nonplussed. Dick just continued to laugh hysterically.

"Shut up! It's not that funny!"

"Hahahahahahaha! Whatever you say! Hahaha!" Dick continued to laugh hysterically.

"God damn it dude, your laugh is so fucking annoying!" Wally whined.

"Haha, you're just mad you couldn't keep it in your balls! Hahahaha!" Dick mocked.

"Argh! Artemis is so going to pay for this!" Wally groaned.

"That's the attitude Kid Flash, or should I say Kid SPLASH! Ahahaha!" Dick mocked again.

"That was so fucking lame dude."

"Who cares, you cummed your pants trying to fuck your girlfriend! Ahaha!" Dick mocked still amused at the fact.

Wally just glared at Dick who laughed his ass off for another 5 minutes.

"You done?" Wally asked annoyed.

"Haha, yea. I think so." Dick said out of breath.

"Good. Now what do we do?" asked Wally, still upset that Artemis told Zatanna all that.

"We need to get some stuff first before we can commence phase 1." Dick replied. "Here's a list of all the things we need."

_Things we need for Operation :These Hoes Ain't Loyal_

Wally gave Dick a disapproving look while shaking his head.

"What? All great plans need a name." Dick tried to justify.

Wally just ignored him and went back to reading the list.

_1. 10 buckets of paint_

_2. Fishing Line_

3. _Girl Actor_

_4.__Shit ton of dog shit_

_ 5. Smoke bomb_

_6. Oil_

_7. Inflatable pool_

Wally smiled as read the list because he was already imagining how it would all turn out.  
"I can't wait to see the look on their faces!" Wally said.

"Same and I'll have a camera with me to capture the moment when it all goes down." Dick said with a mischievous smile

"Nice!" Wally said approvingly, high-fiving Dick.

"Alright, let's go. The faster the better" said Dick.

Then they both left Dick's room laughing at how they both think their girlfriend's will react.

**Sorry this one is so short and a little boring, but i promise the next couple of chapters will pick up and be more entertaining! Put in the reviews what you think their plan is I'd love to see what you guys can come up with and maybe ill change mine if i like one of your's a lot.**

**Please R&R, like always, im open to any tips and suggestions!**

**Thanks for the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dick and Wally had arrived at Wal-Mart and walked in with a cart.

"Alright, so you said you could get the oil, I have the smoke bombs and the only things we can really get from here are the buckets of paint, fishing line, and an inflatable pool." Dick said as he read the list. When he looked back up Wally was gone.

"God damn it, I swear he does this every time. Whatever, I'll just get the stuff myself" Dick then set off to go find the items they needed.

Meanwhile, Wally was looking at video games trying to choose one that he thought he could beat Dick at.

"Nope. Nope. Maybe, nah nevermind. Definitely not. Aha! Wait, nevermind. Damn it! Why does Dick have to be so good at video games." Wally pouted and kept on searching.

As both Dick and Wally were preoccupied with their shopping, their girlfriends were doing the same thing.

"I need to get some pads." Said Zatanna

"Oh yea, same here." remembered Artemis.

"I think there over here." Zatanna said walking to the health section of Wal-mart.

"Hey, Zee, isn't that Dick over there? And is he getting that girl's phone number?" Artemis asked.

"What?" Zatanna said emphatically and looked in the direction that Artemis was pointing at.

Zatanna's face scrunched up in anger, "What the hell?! Why is that bitch giving him her phone number!? He's clearly younger than her! What a slut!"

"Well to be fair, you're older than him too Zee." Artemis pointed out.

Zatanna shot Artemis a glare.

"I'm just saying." Artemis said putting her hands up in the air.

"Well I don't give a shit; this bitch is about to learn not to talk to my man. Tghil reh ssa-!"

But before Zatanna could finish her spell, Artemis covered her mouth. "Woah there Zee! You're not doing this again. I'm sure it's just an old friend, Dick would never cheat on you, you got him too whipped. Let's just get what we need and go."

"I'd like to whip her." Zatanna said under her breath. "And why are you in such a rush to leave?" Zatanna asked as they walked back to the health section.

"Because, if Dick is here then Wally is probably here too and I don't want to talk to him." Artemis said angrily.

"Alright fine."

"There you are! Jeez, I've been looking everywhere for you." Dick said as he walked towards Wally.

"Haha sorry about that, but dude check out this game, I bet I'd kick your ass at it." Wally said happily.

"Okay, 1. You couldn't kick my ass at any game if life your depended on it. And 2. Put it back, I only have enough money for the stuff we need."

"What do you mean you only have enough for the stuff we need? You live with freaking Bruce Wayne."

"He cut me off." Dick looked away when he said this.

Wally raised his eyebrow and asked, "What did you do?"

"Let's just say Batman's going to be walking a lot for a while." Dick replied

Wally just looked at Dick confused.

"I crashed the Batmobile okay!" admitted Dick.

"Hahaha! How'd you manage to do that?"

Dick sighed and said, "I'll tell you on our way to the counter"

Wally was still laughing as they went to go pay for their stuff.

After Dick explained to Wally how he crashed the Batmobile and they paid for their stuff they walked back to the nearest zeta tube to return back to Mount Justice.

"Recognized Robin B-01"

"Recognized Kid Flash B-03"

"Okay so we got everything on the list right?" asked Wally.

"Yep."

"Wait no, we still need the girl actor." Wally said.

"Nope, I got that covered. I met this chick at Wal-mart whose directing and acting in a project she's doing for one of her theatre arts classes so I asked her if she would act in our film too and she said yes. Then she gave me her number so I could explain the details later tonight." Dick explained.

"Haha nice, but how'd you find out all that? It's not like she came up and just started talking to you."

"Actually she did, she asked me if I wanted to be in her film, said that I have the perfect face for the main supporting role." Dick stroked his chin when he said this.

"Ha! The cast must be ugly as hell if your face is perfect for the main supporting role." Wally mocked.

"You're just jealous that I got asked to be in a movie and you didn't." Dick retorted.

"Whatever. But hey, you got a girls phone number. "Wally said, nudging Dick playfully a couple of times.

"Dude, she was like 18 plus if Zatanna caught me with another girl she'd tear me in half – literally."

"Haha, true. So meet in the alley next to the Starbucks and Einstein's Bagel tomorrow?"

"Yep, 7:30."

"Alright got it." Wally said as he walked toward the zeta tube.

"And remember to bring the oil!" Dick reminded.

"Okay!"

"Recognized Kid Flash B-03"


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Minor OC will be in this**

"7:42, where is he, we're not gonna be able to set up in time." Dick thought to himself.

Dick's phone then started to ring. Dick picked up and answered, "Dude! Where are you? It's 7:42 hurry up!"

"Umm, this is Zoey."

"Oh, hey! Sorry about that, I thought you were my friend. What's up? Can you still make it to our film today?"

"Yea I can still make it, I was just wondering if you wanted to get something to eat after we filmed?" Zoey replied.

Dick surprised at her gesture and also quite proud of himself didn't know what to say. But then came up with, "Umm, sure. My friend will probably super hungry after anyway so I think that'd be a good idea."

"Oh, I was actually hoping it would be more private." Zoey said.

Dick, even more surprised this time was going to tell Zoey that he had a girlfriend but then got to thinking that after this stunt he was about to pull on Zatanna, she might break up with him, so why not have a rebound chick just in case. Plus Zoey was hot.

"Oh I actually forgot, my friend has to go somewhere after we shoot today, so it actually will be just us." Dick replied.

"Great, I can't wait. See you soon. Bye"

"See ya." Dick then hung up the phone. Dick, with a huge grin on his face started dancing around and pumping his fist in the air to congratulate himself.

"Dude? What the hell are you doing?" Wally asked when he arrived.

"I just got asked out on a date with Zoey." Dick said with a slick smirk. "And also, where have you been? Its…" Dick looked down at this watch, "7:47, we have to set up now!"

"Dude, you have a girlfriend and I forgot the oil so I had to go back and get it." Wally replied.

"I might not after this and I reminded you yesterday."

"True, but she's like 5 years older than you and hey, at least I got it." Wally said as he held up the container of oil.

"Uhh, I have experience with older girls, example Zatanna, plus she's only 4 years older than me actually and I guess you're right."

"Yea well she practically has you on a leash and wow big difference." Wally said back.

"Whatever, let's just set up, they'll be here soon." Dick then handed Wally the things they needed to set up.

Halfway through setting up Zoey called Dick again.

"Hey!" Dick greeted.

"Hey, I'm here. Where are you?" Zoey replied.

"I'm in the alley, between the Starbucks and Einstein's' Bagel. I'll come meet you."

"Okay, but why are you in an alley?" Zoey asked.

"Just setting up some props." Dick said.

"Oh okay then, see ya."

"See ya." Then Dick hung up.

"Hey! Thanks for coming!" Dick said as he greeted Zoey with a hug.

"Hey! Thanks for the offer." Zoey greeted back. "So what time are we filming?"

"When the other two actors show up, which should be in 20 minutes or so. But hey, when they get here, don't talk to them. They like to stay in character until the film is finished, they're divas like that." Dick said mockingly.

"Sure, I know what you mean. I've dealt with my fair share of divas haha." Zoey replied.

"Haha, well I'm glad you understand. But I still have to finish setting up the props and stuff so just wait here and I'll come back in about 10 minutes."

"Alright, sounds easy enough."

"Haha funny, see ya." Dick then went back to setting up.

After 8 minutes Dick was almost done and just had to finish setting up the fishing line.

"You almost done?" Wally asked.

"Shit! You scared me. Yea, I'm almost done. I just have to finish up with this fishing line."

"Alright good, what's the time?"

Dick looked down at his watch and said, "8:23"

"Okay, so they should be here in 7 minutes. Man I can't wait! This is gonna be so awesome!" Wally exclaimed excitedly.

"Finished."

"Nice, looks good." Wally complimented.

"Alright, so let's go over how this should go. So Zoey screams for help. Artemis and Zatanna go and ask her what's wrong. Zoey says her purse was stolen by some thug which will be me. I'll run into the alley. Knowing Artemis, she'll go first while Zatanna follows behind. I'll throw the smoke bomb so they don't see the fishing line and dog shit. Artemis trips over the fishing line and lands in the dog shit. Zatanna will stop after hearing Artemis trip but will barely be able to see anything which is where you come in and push her into the dog shit too. Then you run to the top of this building, but make sure Zatanna sees you first so she can chase after you. When all that happens, Artemis will have gotten up already and will try to chase me again, but she'll keep sliping in the oil all over the ground which is when I'll pour paint all over her from the roof. Alright, back to you and Zatanna. So when she follows you onto the top of this building you jump to the next one, jumping over the oily edge too. Zatanna will jump to the next building too but will have to land on the ledge because she's weak. She'll slip and fall into the pool of paint. Me and you laugh our asses off while I take a picture of both. Then we make our quick escape and I go on my date with Zoey. Ready?"

"More ready than I'll ever be." Wally said.

"Alright get into position, it's 8:27, they should be close. I'll go tell Zoey."

Wally nodded his head and sped off to his position.

"Zoey, you ready? They should be here soon."

"Yep, ready. But I have one question though." Zoey answered.

"What is it?" Dick asked.

"Where are all the cameras?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, umm, we've hid them because umm, the two actors I was telling you about think that the set should be as realistic as possible. So…they don't want the cameras to be showing?" Dick answered unconfidently, hoping Zoey would believe it.

"Ahh, makes sense. Alrighty then, I'm good to go." Zoey said.

Dick relieved then said, "Great! I'll get into my position." Dick then left to get into position.

**Next chapter will be the last one and will reveal the finale so bear with me! I might not be able to post it this weekend though because I'll be out of town but I promise I'll work on it when I can.**

**And as always, please R&R. All tips and suggestions are helpful. Even flames.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Sorry for making you guys wait so long. I didn't have much time to work on this when I got back, but without further ado here you go. Enjoy!**

"So you haven't talked to Wally since yesterday?"

"Nope."

"Not even once?"

"Nope."

"So what, you're just not going to talk to him?"

"Yep."

Zatanna stopped walking and looked at Artemis sternly.

"What are you doing? We need to keep going or we're going to be late."

"Artemis, you need to work this out with Wally. You're letting one missed phone call come between you guys."

Artemis stopped walking too and shot Zatanna a threatening look.

"It's not just _one_ missed phone call, its multiple missed phone calls. So if he doesn't want to talk to me then I don't need to talk to him."

"Don't you think you're going about this the wrong way?"

"I think it's working out fine so far."

Then Artemis kept walking.

Zatanna let out a sigh and then sped up to Artemis and pulled her from behind to face her.

"Artemis." Zatanna said softly. "Do you love Wally?"

Artemis didn't say anything, but just looked down.

"Well?"

Artemis slowly looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Yes" Artemis said gently with tears now running down her face. "I don't know what I'd do without him, that's why it hurts so much. I… I just feel like he doesn't feel the same way. I mean just look at me, I'm making a huge deal about a couple of missed phone calls and he probably doesn't even realize that we haven't talked for two day.

Zatanna pulled Artemis in and gave her a comforting hug.

"Artemis, I know Wally seems like he doesn't care at times, but trust me. He loves you just as much, if not more."

Artemis wiping away her tears asked, "How would you know?"

"Well, because Dick told me."

"And how would he know?"

"Dick and Wally are best friends, they tell each other everything and Dick tells me."

"So? It's not like Wally talks to Dick about me."

"Actually." Zatanna said matter-of-factly," Dick says that Wally almost always is talking about you. He said that he's never seen Wally be so in love with a girl before."

Artemis looked at Zatanna who was smiling lightly.

"And Dick said that Wally's claimed to have been in love with a lot of girls."

Both Zatanna and Artemis chuckled.

Artemis looked into Zatanna's eyes and said with sincerity, "Thanks Zatanna. I don't know what I'd do without _you_."

Zatanna started walking again, hooking her arm with Artemis and said mockingly, "You'd probably get arrested."

"Haha, probably."

Suddenly they heard a shout. Artemis and Zatanna ran up to the girl.

"What's wrong?" they asked simultaneously.

"This man just stole my purse!" said Zoey.

"Where'd he go?" Artemis asked.

"He ran into that alley." Zoey pointed toward the alley.

Artemis squinted her eyes, looking into the alley.

"I see him. Just wait here and we'll get your purse back. Don't worry."

Artemis then ran into the alley with Zatanna following behind.

"I'll give you one chance to stop before I kick your ass!" threatened Artemis.

The thief kept running.

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you!" Artemis sped up.

The thief then threw a smoke bomb on the ground.

"Like that'll do anything, we're in an all- ahh!"

Next thing Zatanna heard was a splash.

"What the fuck is this?!" screamed Artemis.

Zatanna covered her nose. "I don't know but it smells like sh- ahh!"

"What the fuck, someone just pushed me!" Zatanna screamed.

"What so there are two of them?" asked Artemis, who was now drenched in dog shit.

"Guess so." Zatanna said who was also covered in dog shit.

"Ugh! I'll just get the one in this alley, you get the other one." Artemis said as she got up.

"Right." Zatanna then ran out of the alley and looked around and saw the other accomplice climbing onto the roof. She then followed him up.

"Argh! You've really pissed me off now; I swear when I catch you I'm going to stick an arrow up your ass." Artemis growled.

Suddenly, Artemis slipped and fell hard.

Artemis moaned as she tried to get back up.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

But before she could get back up a waterfall of paint poured all over her covering her in an assortment of colors.

Artemis still sitting and eyes closed made a bewildered face, just baffled at the series of events that had just happened.

Dick took this opportunity to take her picture. After he got it he went to get in position to get Zatanna's picture.

After Zatanna levitated herself onto the roof she began her chase of the thief's partner.

"Eit sih teef!" Zatanna shouted.

Magically, a rope formed around the partner's feet, tying his feet together. The partner fell, but quickly freed himself. Abnormally quickly.

He then jumped to the next roof with Zatanna following.

"Pirt mih!" Zatanna said.

The partner tripped on his feet, but it didn't matter because when Zatanna jumped to the ledge of the next roof, her foot couldn't grip the ledge and slipped from under her and she fell from the two story building landing in a pool of paint.

Wally heard a yelp and a splash and then moved to the ledge to see the look on Zatanna's face and then saw Dick take her picture from behind a dumpster.

Dick then met Wally on the roof.

"Hahahaha, that went _so_ much better than I thought." Dick said gleefully while high-fiving Wally.

"Definitely!" Wally agreed.

"I can't wait to blackmail Zatanna and Artemis with these pictures." Dick said sinisterly.

"Hey… about that. You think we could not tell them that we did this?" Wally asked tentatively.

"What do you mean? That was the whole point; to show them that they can't just talk shit behind our backs and not expect there to be any consequences." Dick replied.

"Yea I know, but I started thinking about what you said. How you think that Zatanna might not want to be with you after this." Wally paused and looked down.

Dick just stared at him with a confused look.

"Well, I don't want to take that risk with Artemis. I know I said that I was all in, but I haven't talked to Artemis in two days and I'm afraid that if I tell her that we did this that it will be the breaking point between us and I really don't want to lose her Dick. I really don't."

"Wally, trust me. Artemis isn't going to break up with you just because of stupid little prank. Plus they deserved it. They shouldn't have talked shit about us in the first place, so if anything, they should be grateful we don't break up with them."

"Dick, please I don't want to take the chance! We've already got them back, we've done enough."

"No we haven't! They need to know that they can't do or say anything they want about us. That they can't treat us like they own us."

"Dick, if you're my best friend then you'll let this go."

"I am your best friend Wally."

"Thank you." Wally said relieved.

"But I can't. I'm sorry."

"Dick, I'm begging you!"

"Sorry Wally, but I have a date to get to." Dick then jumped off the building and went to meet Zoey.

Wally stood on top of the building for a while, remembering all the things he loved and was going to miss about Artemis and all the great times they had. He then decided to go back home so he could just lie in his bed and think about Artemis, because that's all he really wanted at that moment.

**Yea, this one is a little dramatic, maybe a lot haha, but I saw a review saying that they wanted some spitfire and chalant. I tried to put a little bit of both, but you guys can probably tell that it's pretty spitfire heavy at this point. Also, I know I said that I would make this chapter the last one, but then this idea came to me, but I promise the next one will for sure be the last one. I already have it all planned out. **

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please R&R. All tips and suggestions are helpful. Flames are helpful too.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dick is on his date with Zoey, Wally is thinking about his spitfire, and Zatanna and Artemis are walking toward the nearest zeta tube covered in dog shit and paint.

"So what the hell just happened? Did we seriously just get pranked?" Artemis asked in disbelief.

"I think so." Zatanna replied also in disbelief.

"Unbelievable and we smell like shit! Can you change our clothes or something?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because when I got caught sneaking out last night, Zatara put a spell on me where I can't use my magic unless I'm in danger."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"It's okay, my clone only sleeps so I was going to get caught sooner or later."

"Wow, surprised he didn't find out sooner."

"He's pretty clueless, but in his defense, I did do a pretty good job of being a 'good girl'."

"Haha, I can't see that."

Zatanna nudged Artemis playfully.

"Hey! If you can use magic when you're in danger, why don't I just punch you?" Artemis suggested.

"Won't work. The spell knows if I'm actually in danger or not." Zatanna replied.

"How?"

"Something about my blood pressure and heartbeat rising. Plus, my subconscious mind will know that you're not actually going to hurt me."

"Damn it."

"Yep."

"At least we're almost there."

"Yea but Black Canary is going to kill us for being late. Again."

"Recognized Artemis B-07"

"Recognized Zatanna B-08"

"About time girls." Black Canary said while wrapping her fists and with her back towards them.

"We're so sorry Black Canary, but we swear it wasn't our fault." Zatanna apologized.

"We got pranked!" Artemis tried to justify.

"Mhmm." Black Canary turned around to face them. "Just get rea-. What happened to you girls? And what's that smell?"

"We told you, we got pranked." Artemis said again.

"By who?" Black Canary asked.

"We don't know." Artemis said.

"Alright, well just go take a shower and then we'll proceed with your training." Black Canary ordered.

Zatanna and Artemis then went to go take a shower.

"That's a good point." Artemis said while testing the water.

"What's a good point?" Zatanna asked.

"Who pranked us. Can you pass the shampoo?"

"That's true, but how will we know? They were both wearing masks and we could barely see them." Zatanna said as she gave Artemis the shampoo.

"Thanks, and we know it has to be two people that know our secret identities so that narrows it down to the Team, the league, and our families.

"Well I don't think our families would do it, and I doubt anyone in the league would be immature enough to pull a prank on us. Shampoo."

"That's true, so that just leaves the Team." Artemis said giving back the shampoo.

"So who on the Team would prank us and why?" Zatanna asked.

"Well M'gann would never even think about pranking us, Connor isn't into pranking, Kaldur is too mature. So that just leaves the Boy Wonder and Kid Idiot." Artemis let out a sigh. "Should've known."

"Now that you mention it, the one I was chasing did get out of the ropes I tied him in pretty fast. But why would they prank us?"

"I don't know, but at least now I know why Wally didn't want to talk to me."

"Why?"

"Hello? It's Wally we're talking about here, Kid Mouth. He'd give away their little stunt in seconds."

"Haha true and see, I told you Wally loves you." Zatanna said jokingly.

"Yea, well I'm gonna show him how much I love him too." Artemis said cracking her knuckles.

"Good idea, but I'll think I'll take a different approach with Dick."

"How so?" Artemis asked.

"I'm just gonna kill him." Zatanna said nonchalantly.

"Good approach."

"Hurry up girls, we have a lot to do today!" Black Canary yelled.

The girls quickly finished showering and then went to train.

Meanwhile, Wally was still in his room thinking about Artemis when his phone rang. He looked to see who it was but ignored it when he saw it was from Dick or what he has him in his contacts as, 'Best Pal'. Dick called 3 more times, but Wally ignored all of them becoming angrier each time his 'Best Pal' called.

"Best Pal my ass. More like coldhearted, selfish piece of shit." Wally said violently.

Wally's phone rang again and of course it was Dick. Wally finally had enough and picked up and yelled, "What the fuck do you want!"

"I just want to talk." Dick replied.

"I obviously don't want to talk to you, hence the ignored phone calls!" Wally hissed back.

"I just wanted to say that I'm not gonna tell the girls that we pranked them."

Wally was shocked and began to calm down.

"Wait. Really? W-why?"

"Well, the date with Zoey didn't go so well."

"Why not? And why would that change your mind?"

"Well for starters, Zoey is annoying as hell, all she talks about is theatre, she's way too old for me, and she eats like a pig. But the main thing is that I couldn't keep my mind off Zatanna, especially after what you said on the roof. I couldn't imagine being without Zatanna, which made me realize that I had to put my pride aside if I wanted to keep her."

"I'm glad you came to your senses."

"Same, and I'm sorry that I wasn't the best, best pal. I was being selfish."

"Yea you weren't and you were being selfish; two things that Dick Grayson, has never been. So what was it about this whole pranking our girlfriends' thing that made you like that?"

Dick let out a sigh.

"Well when you told me how Zatanna said that she thought I was a bitch and how I haven't gone through puberty and stuff. It really pissed me off, and I just wanted to show, prove, to Zatanna and myself that I wasn't, that I could be assertive and could stand up for myself. Then Zoey asked me out and you said that Zatanna had me on a leash. I thought that if I could get this older girl to like me then I could show Zatanna that I'm mature for my age and that I could leave whenever I wanted, that I controlled the relationship. All that drove me to want to get Zatanna back and just shove it in her face. But then I remembered why I fell for Zatanna, it was because she was so assertive, because she was so mature and strong; qualities that I always wanted and admired."

"Dude, I never knew that. Why didn't you just tell me? That's what best pals are for."

"I know, I know. I should've just told you, but I just didn't want to admit to myself that I felt that way."

"I know what you mean. I felt like that when I started to have feelings for Artemis. I tried so hard to convince myself that I didn't, but in the end you just have to embrace it."

"Yea you're right. Thanks Wally."

"No problem man. By the way, can I still get the picture of Artemis?"

"Umm, sure if you want? But I thought you said you didn't want to blackmail Artemis?"

"Yea I know, but maybe later on. I think you should do the same with Zatanna's."

"Haha, alright. I'll give it to you tomorrow at Mount Justice."

"Sweet! See ya then, later!"

"Later."

Wally hung up and lied on his bed and thought to himself how he had the best, best pal and best girlfriend a guy could have until he fell asleep.

The next morning Dick did just as he said he would the night before and gave Wally the picture of Artemis to Wally.

"Hahaha this is awesome! Nice camera work dude!" Wally complimented.

"Thanks, it's all about the angle."

"Recognized Artemis B-07"

"Recognized Zatanna B-08"

Wally quickly tucked the picture in his back pocket and went to greet Artemis, but not quickly enough. Dick went to greet Zatanna too.

"Arty! Hey! It's been so long since we've talked, I've missed you!"

"Follow my lead." Artemis whispered to Zatanna.

"Hey babe! I've missed you too!" Artemis greeted back putting her arms out for a hug.

"I'm so glad to hear that!" Wally received the hug and kissed Artemis on the cheek.

"I've missed the sound of your voice Baywatch." Artemis said giddily while taking the picture out of Wally's back pocket.

"Well don't worry babe, I'll make up for time." Wally pecked Artemis on the lips.

"Oh I know you will with that big mouth of yours Kid Mouth." Artemis teased.

"Hey Zatanna!" Dick greeted.

"Hey Dickie! How've you been? I've missed you." Zatanna also put her arms out for a hug.

"I've been good, but I'm even better now, now that I'm with you." Dick said receiving the hug.

"Aww you're so sweet." Zatanna said while reaching into Dick's back pocket and giving him a kiss.

"Woah! Didn't know you missed me that much." Dick said as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Oh, I've missed you so much. I just need my Boy Wonder." Zatanna said as she kissed him again and reached into his other back pocket.

This time Dick didn't pull away, but Zatanna still didn't find anything.

"I'm going to get something to eat from the fridge, you want anything?" Zatanna asked.

"I'm good." Dick responded giving Zatanna one last peck before she went to the kitchen.

"I'll take something!" Wally shouted.

"Alright Wally, Artemis come with?"

"I'll get you something." Artemis said to Wally as she walked with Zatanna to the kitchen.

Once they were in the kitchen Artemis pulled out the picture she found. Artemis gasped when she saw it while Zatanna tried to hold back her laughter.

"It's not that funny!" Artemis whispered-shouted.

"It kind of is. Look at your face!"

"Well let's see yours!"

"Dick doesn't have it on him, he probably didn't take one."

"Ugh! Whatever, Wally is dead!"

"Ahh, I see you're gonna take my approach too. Good choice." Zatanna smiled sinisterly.

"Ready?" Artemis asked.

Zatanna shook her head.

Artemis walked out of the kitchen back to the living room where Wally and Robin were on the couch having a thumb war.

"Hey where's Zee?" Dick asked.

"And where's my snack babe?" Wally asked.

"She went to the bathroom, and sorry Baywatch I forgot."

"Aww man!" Wally whined.

Zatanna walked into the living room with Artemis' bow and arrows and Dick's utility belt.

"Here." Zatanna tossed the bow and arrows to Artemis.

"Hey, that's my utility belt!" Dick noticed. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." Zatanna said aggressively.

"Care to explain this?" Artemis pulled out the picture of her.

Wally's face instantly grew red as he patted his back pocket.

"Shit." Wally said under his breath.

Both Wally and Dick stood up ready to escape.

"Okay, before you guys do anything, it was all Dick's idea!" Wally screamed.

"Dude!" Dick screamed back.

"Sorry man, I'm not taking the bullet for this one!"

"We don't care whose idea it was, you guys are both going to pay." Artemis said pointing two arrows at them.

"Woah! You could kill us with those Artemis!" Dick screamed as he hid behind Wally.

"Only if goes through your chest. Any other part of your body you would be just fine. It'll just hurt a lot." Artemis smiled sinisterly.

"Holy shit dude, I don't think she's playing!" Dick screamed.

"Arty. Babe. I'm really sorry, this was all Dick's fault. I didn't want to do it but he made me. He said if I didn't then he'd burn all of my souvenirs!"

"What the fuck! No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Shut up!" Artemis screamed. "If he made you do it, then why'd you have the picture of me?"

"Exactly!" Dick shouted victoriously.

"Dick put it there?"

"Yea, not buying it Kid Dumbass. By the way, that's a good idea." Artemis looked at Zatanna and said, "We should burn all of his souvenirs."

"I was thinking the same thing!" Zatanna said.

"What?! Wait Artemis don't do that please! You know how much those souvenirs mean to me!" Wally pleaded.

"Sorry Wally, paybacks a bitch." Artemis said. "But we'll make that the finale."

Then Artemis shot both her arrows at them.

Dick and Wally both closed their eyes and screamed in terror. But instead of an arrow through their chest, they felt a net pin them to the wall.

"Shit we're stuck!" Wally exclaimed.

"No shit!" Dick shouted back.

Artemis and Zatanna started walking towards them.

"Dude, if we don't make it out of this alive, I just want to let you know that I'm better than you at Super Smash Bros." Wally said.

"What! No you're not you suck ass!"

"No you do!"

"No you do!"

"No you do!"

"Dude we're about to die! This isn't the time to be fighting over whose better at Super Smash Bros!" Dick shouted.

"Yea you're right. I love you dude." Wally said as he stretched his hand out to Dick's.

"I love you too." Dick grabbed Wally's hand.

"Aww that's so sweet." Zatanna said. "I'll make sure to make this as painful and long as possible.

Both Dick and Wally whimpered.

"Alright Zatanna, the floors all yours." Artemis said as she sat back on the couch getting ready to watch.

"Thanks Artemis." Zatanna said while pulling out two electronic chips. "Hmm, I wonder what these do?"

"Wait! Zatanna don't use those! They have over 500,000 volts in them!" Dick shouted in fear.

"Great, they're perfect." Zatanna said as she put them on their necks. "Ready?"

Dick and Wally gulped and squeezed each other's hands tighter. Then Zatanna pushed the button and watched her boyfriend, and her best friend's boyfriend scream in agony.

**And that's it folks. Hoped you guys enjoyed it! Please R&R all suggestions and tips are welcomed!**


End file.
